


Breakfast

by VioletNight_9



Series: Sanders Sides Oneshots (VioletNight) [7]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Abandonment, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders is a Dark Side, Crying, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders Needs a Hug, Food, Hurt No Comfort, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Sympathetic Deceit | Janus Sanders, any relationship could be seen as romantic, im so bad with tags, please just trust me here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:21:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26172637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VioletNight_9/pseuds/VioletNight_9
Summary: Remus has breakfast alone.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders & Deceit | Janus Sanders
Series: Sanders Sides Oneshots (VioletNight) [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1865167
Comments: 1
Kudos: 39





	Breakfast

**Author's Note:**

> TW: Crying, Abandonment, Brief Mention Of Weapon, Lying, Janus, Remus (well kinda duh), Food
> 
> Prompt from stopitanxiety on tiktok (she does sanders sides cosplay so if you're interested, please go check them out!)

Water dripped periodically from the lightly running tap, cabinets opening and closing every few moments. Remus shuffled around the kitchen, trying to find something remotely edible.thing remotely edible- or at least a bowl. The soft patting of bare feet against the tile floor echoed throughout the empty house, a loud creak from Remus getting up on the counter to look through the top shelf of a cabinet.

He let out a small triumphant noise when he finally was able to see a clear bag of cereal- Remus always steals the boxes, the habit driving Janus half mad every time he’d see that the box for his new cereal. Remus laughed a little under his breath at the memory of Janus putting the cereal in a box once, only for Remus to pour out all the cereal and steal the box anyway.

* * *

_“REMUS CREATIVITY SANDERS!” Janus yelled from downstairs, making Remus cackle as he threw the empty cereal box into a chest, promptly locking it. Moments later Janus swung open Remus’ door, looking down at Remus who was practically rolling around on the floor laughing. Janus stood there in complete silence until Remus eventually quieted and looked down at his shoes._

_“Did you think that dumping all the cereal onto the kitchen counter was funny?” Janus hissed, bending down slightly to get to Remus’ height. Remus stood still before nodding slowly, Janus’ expression softened a little at the clear remorse._

_“How about this, if you go clean it up right now, I will take away your morning star.” He offered, gently tilting Remus’ head up with his hand. Remus’ eyes brightened a bit and he bounced lightly on the balls of his feet before nodding. Janus smiled down at Remus and pressed a small kiss onto his forehead before Remus bounced out of the room and into the kitchen to go clean up._

* * *

Remus decided to just sit on the counter and eat the cereal dry- _totally not_ due to not knowing where to find the bowls or milk. Remus smiled faintly, remembering how he and Virgil would sit on the counter together to eat midnight snacks before… _before he left._

* * *

_“Hey Remus?” Virgil asked, spinning his fork in his ramen absentmindedly, waiting for it to cool down enough to eat. Remus slurped down a noodle and tilted his head a bit, continuing to scarf his food down as Virgil took a deep breath._

_“Do you think we’ll ever be able to get out of here? To be with the...the light sides?” Remus paused his eating and lowered his fork. Virgil lowered his gaze to the floor as Remus thought for a moment._

_“No,” Remus simply stated, making Virgil snap his head up, eyes sad. Remus sighed and looked back at his bowl, taking another bite. “We don’t need to go to the light sides. We’ve been fine over here, right? Besides, why would we want to be anywhere else? We all grew up here, this is all we know.” Virgil glanced briefly at the floor before looking at his food._

_“Yeah I guess you’re right.” Virgil sighed quietly and started to eat his food. Remus smiled a bit and wrapped an arm around Virgil, pulling him closer so that Virgil could lean against his side. Virgil smiled softly at the contact and leaned heavily against Remus._

* * *

_Drip..._

_Drip…_

_Drip…_

_Dripdrip…_

Remus let out a choked sob, putting the bag of cereal next to him and pulling his legs up to his chest. He rubbed angrily at his eyes, trying to force himself to stop crying. He was embarrassed, even if no one was there.

_No one was there._

Tears flowed down his cheeks rapidly, his breath coming in harsh bursts. _What was that thing Janus would do for Virgil? Would he come home if I called him? Would they come home if I called them?_ Remus thought desperately. He couldn’t do this alone. He was going to pass out. He needed them.

_But they didn’t need him._

**Author's Note:**

> not the best but it's good i guess


End file.
